Beautiful and Alluring
by CuteElfKai
Summary: Harold has a beautiful and alluring partner


Reese stands where he always does, half a pace behind and to the right of Harold's shoulder. Close enough to touch, to get him moving quickly if necessary and far enough away that he is be able to draw his gun with either hand should he need to. They are waiting for a couple to arrive.

Harold had only said their names were Sherlock and Watson. They were waiting quietly in an old building that perhaps was once used as a parking garage. It was open and there were far too many places a person could hide, it was not the kind of place John would have chosen for a meeting.

A man and a woman approached them and stood facing them several feet away. John appraised them both, the man was wearing a suit, not as good as either his or Harold's but not too shabby either. He was tall and had curly hair. His face was pale and the man was thin. John thought about how easy it would be to take down the man should he need to, mentally cataloguing the ways he could incapacitate him without too much effort.

The woman was of oriental extraction, Chinese maybe he thought. She was slim and smartly dressed. He thought she was quite attractive. He idly wondered about her skills, if she had any, would he have to worry about her if it came to a fight. He had no qualms about hitting women if it was necessary in a fight to defend himself, but he'd rather not.

Reese had surveyed the area, noting all the possible escape routes and vantage points should they need them and so he was only half listening to the exchange going on in front of him.

In answer to Harold's query as to what exactly they were doing in New York Sherlock had replied

"We solve mysteries and fight crime."

Harold had pursed his lips and paused before countering with

"Well, We solve mysteries and stop crimes before they start."

There had been another few moments of silence and then Sherlock had tried another tack,

"We use deductive logic" he said with an air of indifference.

Harold's lip had curled into a small smile (John would have classed it as a smug expression) and said

"We use cutting edge technology"

John was thinking that Sherlock had better quit while he had the chance, he's heard Harold verbally run rings around an opponent before. If it came to a war of words, Reese knew who he'd put his money on.

Gesturing to Watson, Sherlock gave a brief smile and said

"I have a beautiful and alluring partner"

The silence stretched for some time, John could almost hear the wheels of Harold's mind whirring as he tried to think of a reply. John wondered what he was going to hear. The next sentence though had his full attention.

Harold cleared his throat; John isn't going to like this he thought. With a small pleading look at John he replied

"So do I"

John looked at Harold and Harold looked at John. Harold gave a small shrug of his shoulders silently pleading with John not to say anything.

The expression on John's face said 'we need to talk' but he remained silent. Harold hoped Reese was seeing his 'sorry but I had no choice face'

The silence was broken by Watson's voice as she said "Awkward."

They all stood looking at each other for a few more moments before Watson and Sherlock left. Once they were out of earshot Harold let out the breath he'd been holding. He turned fully to face John a small smile on his face. John was wondering what the point of the meeting had been, he'd have to ask Harold about it later. Now though he had another question on his mind.

"Harold?"

"Yes, John"

"Did you just imply?"

"Yes, John"

"Surely you don't mean….."

"I do, John" he sighed and started to walk away. John followed behind him.

"Not Shaw?"

"No John"

John was quiet for a few paces. Harold could feel his eyes on his back.

"Me? You really mean me?"

"Yes John"

"Beautiful?"

"And alluring, yes John you are." He stopped walking and turned to face John.

"Really Finch?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes

"Yes John, to me you are both of these things"

"Why Harold I'm flattered, I didn't know you cared"

"Well I do and now you know too."

John smiled a smile that made his whole face crinkle with delight. He stepped closer to Harold, drawing him over to one side of the building away from prying cameras.

Quietly he whispered "I think you are too"

"I'm what?"

"Beautiful, at least you are to me." John stepped closer and took Harold in his arms and kissed him.


End file.
